Winter Of My Being
by Tsukikaze14
Summary: Sanada Yukimura a descendant of an ancient Dragon Slayers, called to his heavenly guardian by accident when he was 4, and appeared a beautiful girl who he called Akihime. A tragedy occurred separating them, but Yukimura lost his memory.
1. Prologue

I do not own Sengoku Basara and any of the characters, The characters what are mine are: Yukiko (Yukimura's sister), Junsui, Fuyuko, Senshi and Ichiyo. Sorry for my bad english. This is the first fanfics i've made...

* * *

><p><strong>WINTER OF MY BEING<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

In the Land of the Rising Sun 1500 years ago, the gods gave an order of all the heavenly creatures. If the want to live in the mortal world, they would be reborn in a human form. Who dare to disobey this order his punishment would be death. But not everyone was happy, especially the dragons where there was discrepancy between obey or not, that's when this group of dragons was divided and blinded by their intentions which were to dominate the human race. Therefore, the gods were force to act; the reasons were the massacres caused by these dragons, were carrying humans to complete despair.

They decided to go to the tigers that were not averse to the law and offered their help. The clan leader of the Tigers offered the soul of his own son, who was already in the world of mortals. With this, the gods decided to wait for the little baby grow.

Seventeen years passed, people had already lost hope, said that the gods no longer remember them, and now could only suffer and wait for the same nightmare came to them; but they did not know what the gods had already placed their hopes in the hands of a young man with only 18 years old.

Junsui, a young man just 18 years, lived with his parents in a small village that was hidden in the mountains. He was handsome, grayish eyes, dark brown hair, fair complexions, delicate features and strong because of his constant training imposed by his father.

A day like any other, went to fetch water from the river near the village, he saw a woman with black hair and beautiful clothes by the river. To hear it coming, turned revealing how beautiful she was; Junsui just thought ``She is radiant like the sun´´. She saw as the young man did not react, so she decided to speak. ``You most be Junsui, right? ´´ ask the brunette woman. ``How do you know who I'm? ´´ ask the young boy. I'm Amaterasu the Sun Goddess and you are our last hope, Junsui´´ ``what do you mean by that Megami no Amaterasu-sama? ´´. She just smiled and said ´´You're a tiger soul born human to defeat the Death Dragon, who is the cause of all this disaster on the earth and cause great sadness among the gods, and we've wait for you seventeen years. The reason we can't fight is because the gods can not interfere in human things, we need a human who can save his own race. If you accept we'll guide you, if you decline all the people you know and love will die´´. That was enough for him, so he agreed to help the gods against the dragons. The Gods gave to him a chest with glass spheres, which could call a divine being named guardian, who stayed with his master until his death. His guardian called Ichiyo.

Junsui roamed the Land of the Rising Sun along Ichiyo, killing the dragons that constantly tormented villages. But one day in the way he meets a girl with light brown hair, chocolate eyes and miko clothes called Fuyuko, commonly known as the Winter Miko. She decides to travel with him and his guardian. At the end Junsui with the help of Fuyuko and Ichiyo, they locked the Death Dragon.

They were assigned only one task, which should transmit to their generation. Should protect the doors where the Death Dragon is locked together with his army. They move to the snowy mountains of the Hi no moto. In a snowy valley, they built a gorgeous castle. Junsui and Fuyuko married, but the gods warned they left only 18 years of life, their soul were almost consumed in the combat with the Death Dragon and they would not be able to reincarnate again. But someone in his future generation would take his place as heir to his powers and abilities.

Fuyuko nine month later had a son called Senshi, who was the pride of his parents. When he was seventeen, and his parents died; he call his own guardian and built a city near the castle. The city was called Shiroi Toshi or The White City. Became know as the Sanada Family, just some call them Dragons Slayers; blessed under the symbol of the six coins, symbolizing the Heaven, this World, the World of Hunger, the World of Anger, the World of the Beasts and Hell.

Thousand Years has passed and no one remembers who was Junsui and Fuyuko, now are just stories for children to make them sleep. However, The Sanada Family remains one of the most powerful state of which is now under the command of Sanada Masayuki and his wife Yamanote-dono, and their sons and daughter: Nobuyuki twelve years, Yukiko nine years and Yukimura one year old.

* * *

><p>Please left reviews, coment, anything you want to soy but please dont destroy me... 3<p> 


	2. Never Far Behind

I do not own Sengoku Basara and any of the characters, The characters what are mine are: Yukiko (Yukimura's sister), Junsui, Fuyuko, Senshi and Ichiyo. Sorry for my bad english. This is the first fanfics i've made...

* * *

><p><strong>WINTER OF MY BEING<strong>

**CHAPTER I**

**NEVER FAR BEHIND**

Fourteen Years Ago…..

In a beautiful city covered by a cold white mantle, the rays of dawn were visible in the sky. The people were about to get up to begins their routines task. Over time the streets were full of people, the shops open and the children playing in the snow. Not far from the city, in the castle, everyone was awake except for a small four year old boy, who squirmed from his futon. Tired of not being able to sleep again decide to get up.

The little boy stretched like a cat, his light brown hair reached his shoulders, fair skin and an angelic face with beautiful big grayish eyes. His face still half asleep was roused to listen sliding the shoji of his room, revealing a light-haired woman with hazel eyes.

``Rise and shine Yuki-kun´´ said the woman ``Oh Darling you're already awake´´ ``Ohayo mama´´ replied the child with a bright smile ``Come Yuki-kun, the breakfast is ready. It's rice with vegetables and miso soup´´ said the child's mom.

The little Yukimura winded his smile when he heard the mention of his favorite breakfast. He jumped out of the bed and left the room so fast that his mother had not time to catch the child. His father saw Yukimura come at full speed, so when the child passed by his side, he grabbed him. ``Yukimura what I told you about running in the halls? ´´ Father ask with a false angry face, causing Yukimura put an *angry baby face* ``Do not do it because I can get hurt or hurt someone else´´ replied the boy ``Oh come on Yuki changes that face; I'll buy you dumplings later ¿okay? ´´. The boy smiled again, his eyes bright happily and asks ``really are you serious? ´´ Dad nodded and said ``But is a secret, do not tell your mom´´ the child nodded and his dad kissed him in the forehead ``Now is breakfast tim,e so let's go to de dinning room´´ the boy nodded and sat in the arms of his father.

They enter in the dinning room where his other two children and his wife were waiting. The Breakfast was quite and full of happiness, like every day. Yukimura was definitely a lucky child with only 4 years old with parents who indulged his every whim. Even his elder bother and sister *Nobuyuki and Yukiko* always tried to be with Yukimura, although it was difficult because they were learning the use of weapons and martial arts.

Already past noon, Yukimura was walking when suddenly lost in his imagination; he reached the south side of the castle. His parents warned him, he's still to young to walk in that part of the castle. He walks a little further and saw huge doors with beautiful ornaments on it. Yukimura looked around, making sure nobody was there. Also the curiosity was killing him because of the stories that his father told him. He pushed with all his strength and strangely the door opened; revealing the most gorgeous room he'd ever seen in his short life. In the great hall was a beautiful golden chest. He slowly approached to the chest and opened. The sphere left in sight, they were really beautiful.

The sphere that calls Yukimura's attention was reddish that resembling colors alike sunset or fall. Took it in his arms and looked carefully ``absolutely gorgeous´´ he said and then the sphere began to shine and the whole place was illuminated by a blinding light, causing Yukimura drop the ball and cover his grey eyes.

In the North Side of the castle, Masayuki and Yamanote-dono saw the beam emerging from the Treasure Chamber. They took their weapons and ran fast to the Treasure Chamber. They believed some could slip through the servants and reach that cherish room. But when they arrived only found Yukimura without his kimono and behind him was a person. To be exact was a girl; with auburn hair, fair skin, cheerful face and reddish brown eyes. She was naked covered only with Yukimura's kimono. Yamanote-dono surprised to see the girl and asked the boy ``who is she, Yuki-kun? ´´ ``I don't know, mama. She just appeared after the blind light´´ answer the boy. Yamanote-dono looks at her husband and her eyes asked for an explanation.

Masayuki ignoring the gaze of his wife's eyes walk up to his son, crouched next to him to be at the same height ``Yukimura, what name would you like for her´´ Masayuki ask. The boy though fir a moment and the responds ``Aki, because her eyes and hair looks like the autumn; and Hime, because she looks like a princess. Akihime, the Autumn Princess´´. The girl smiled when she at the name ``Well, from now on your name will be Akihime, and you'll protect my boy´´ said Masayuki to the girl. She nodded and said ``I'll never far behind from you, Yukimura-sama´´ and both smiled to each other…

* * *

><p>Please left reviews, coment, anything you want to soy but please don't kill me... 3<p> 


End file.
